


A Little Kindness Goes a Long Way

by patster223



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Newt is a bit manipulative, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt liked to purposefully annoy Hermann in order to get rough sex. Which worked out great, until Hermann found out about it and decided to punish Newt by giving him <em>excruciatingly</em> nice sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Kindness Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't concentrate on plotted fic, so I wrote pwp instead, oops

The second time they’d had sex, it’d been on a bed (Hermann’s bed). Hermann had prepped Newt slowly and thoroughly before taking him. He’d gasped Newt’s name under his breath and carded his hands endlessly through Newt’s hair, and by the end, Newt was pretty sure they’d both seen stars. The whole thing had been very…nice.

No, okay, stop, it really _had_ been nice. It had been. Newt had been pining after Hermann for years, and the thought that Hermann Gottlieb of the Mark 1 Jaeger coding fame and of the disdainful “ _Geiszler_!” sighs could be into _Newt_ was, well. It was something else. So it _had_ been nice, it’d been more than nice. It was just that…

The first time they’d had sex, it’d been in a lab (their lab) and it’d taken place after Newt had angrily thrown Hermann’s notes across the room. Hermann had shoved Newt against the chalkboard and fucked him raw, cursing his name and biting his neck as he thrust wildly into Newt, hard enough to smudge the notes that he’d written on that chalkboard earlier in the week.

And holy shit, that had been _amazing_.

Newt wasn’t entirely sure how to _articulate_ this thought to Hermann because, historically, Newt and words did not go well together. Now, ordinarily, Newt would just go ahead and say what was on his mind anyway, but with Hermann it was different. Hermann was annoyed by Newt and bitter about pretty much everything, but he also loved cuddling and kissing, and Newt was too immersed in trying to understand that paradox to do anything that could upset it.

He would tell Hermann eventually, he reasoned, but for now, there was nothing wrong with trying to discretely recreate his results. Which worked astonishing well, as some strategically placed entrails caused Hermann to fuck him senseless later that day.

And _maybe_ Newt did that sort of thing multiple times, but recreating results was just what scientists _did_ , okay? Anyway, if Newt went crazy for angry sex and Hermann secretly enjoyed being angry, didn’t that make this a win for everyone?

Newt thought so.

Of course, that was until Otachi and drifting, and Hermann dragging him back to their room and pushing him against the door. “The reason I have been enduring your _abominable_ behavior these past few months,” Hermann seethed, “is because you wanted rough _sex_?”

Which, when you put it like that, made it seem like it _wasn’t_ a win for everyone. Newt snorted. “Dude, you’ve known me for nearly ten years. I was ‘abominable’ – nice vocab word, by the way – _way_ before we started having sex.”

“Newton.” Hermann’s voice was a firm growl that made Newt’s knees weak. Newt hoped that his reaction hadn't been that noticeable, but from Hermann's sigh, it very much had been.

“You do realize,” Hermann said, “that you could have simply _told_ me that you prefer it when I’m less…”

“Nice?”

Hermann made a face that indicated his distaste at the chosen word, but he nodded.

Newt shrugged awkwardly, trying not to flush when he realized how close Hermann was to him, how he’d unknowingly crowded Newt against the wall. “I was going to,” he said. “I was. In the meantime, this just seemed easier. Besides, it's not like I did it _all_ the time. Just a little bit.” Hermann was still glaring at him, so Newt hastily added, “I mean, I got good sex and you got good sex, and you think I’m annoying no matter what, so we might as well use that to our advantage, right?”

Hermann breathed slowly through his nose in a way that usually meant a shouting match was imminent, but then surprised Newt by saying, “You’re completely right, Newton.”

“I am?" Newt said. "Well, obviously I am, it’s just that you don’t normally, ah, think so.”

“Today is a day of extraordinary miracles,” Hermann said dryly. Then he shrugged. “Besides, why should I be angry at you for trying to initiate mutually satisfying sex?”

Newt was trying to figure out what new kind of terror this conversation’s sudden turn would bring, but Hermann effectively short circuited that train of thought by pressing his crotch against Newt’s and pulling Newt in for a kiss. Newt’s eyes slipped close of their own accord as he moaned into Hermann’s mouth. Hermann knew how to use his tongue in ways that scattered Newt's thoughts, so that when Hermann finally released him, Newt’s only contribution to their conversation was a breathy, “Sex is good.”

Hermann rolled his eyes so hard that Newt wasn't sure whether to be insulted or impressed. Regardless, it was enough to restore some blood flow into Newt’s brain, and he said, “No, wait, you’re _definitely_ still mad at me. Shouldn’t we, I don’t know…talk about this or something?”

“Oh? But I thought you _liked_ having sex while I’m mad at you,” Hermann said. He maneuvered Newt away from the door and nudged him onto the bed, kissing him as he did so.

“I do,” Newt admitted. “But-”

“No, I suppose you’re right,” Hermann said, carefully removing his own shoes before joining Newt on the bed. “You’re much too tired for that sort of thing right now.” He idly stroked the outline of Newt’s erection and said, almost as an afterthought, “But this should still be dealt with, don’t you agree?”

“H-Hermann?” If Newt had been confused before, he was completely lost now. Hermann didn’t do this sort of foreplay. Hermann loved to kiss, to touch, to fuck, but he'd never engaged in dirty talk, or...done whatever this was.

Hermann looked him in the eye and raised his voice so that his gentle cadence twisted into a sharp command. “Choose a safe word.”

Newt's heart may have stopped for a moment before stuttering back to life with a vengeance. “Safe word?” he squeaked. They’d never bothered with a safe word before. Newt had never done any sort of safe word things, period. Though the idea of it certainly seemed to appeal to him, if the way that his cock strained against his pants was any indicator.

Hermann’s hands fluttered where they rested on Newt’s chest before returning to Hermann’s lap. “Er. That is, if that would be agreeable to you,” Hermann said stiffly.

Which, _no_ , Newt was not on board for causing that kind of insecurity in Hermann. “Yes,” Newt said firmly. “That is actually really crazy agreeable. You just caught me off guard is all. But, wait, hold on a minute." Newt's eyes widened in realization. “Does this mean you're going to _punish_ me for not telling you about the rough sex thing? Like, sexy punish? Not that I’m objecting or anything, because, um, _wow_ , but that…seems a little bit backwards? Because-”

“Newton, please” Hermann said, his voice strained. He looked at the ceiling as if to beg some higher power to either remove Hermann from the room or to deal with Newt themselves. Newt much preferred Hermann looking at _him_ to the whole _Are You There God? It’s Me_ , _Hermann_ thing that was going on, so he blurted out the first word that came to his mind: “Asymptote.”

Newt received a confused glance in response and he realized that more words were probably necessary. “My safe word,” he added. There. Using words; it was like anyone could do it these days.

Hermann groaned. “Why must you torment me?”

Newt grinned. “Aw, you don’t like it? But I chose it just for you, Herms.”

Hermann’s smile was practically predatory in its sweetness. “How very _kind_ of you, Newton. Kindness like that should be rewarded.”

“I guess?” Newt wasn’t sure exactly how these things worked, but he was pretty sure they didn’t start out with rewards. Still, Hermann clearly had an endgame in mind, so he only watched while Hermann took off Newt’s boots and socks.

Hermann kissed the bone of Newt’s ankle with surprising tenderness and Newt had to look away, his face hot. Christ, he was more flustered over Hermann kissing his ankle than he’d ever been at the prospect of him kissing Newt’s dick.

“Poor Newton.” Hermann placed a quick kiss on Newt’s other ankle before situating himself on Newt’s torso, his weight balanced between his good leg and Newt’s body. “You’ve had a trying day, I’m sure, running around the Bone Slums and squatting in Kaiju bunkers.” As he spoke, Hermann undid one of Newt’s shirt buttons and lightly stroked the colorful skin there.

“I guess,” Newt said again. Hermann thumbed open another one of Newt’s buttons, but didn’t progress from there. Instead he moved his hands underneath Newt’s shirt and let them roam across Newt’s stomachs and sides, not even touching his chest. “Um, not that this isn’t nice,” Newt said. “But I thought you wanted to do kinky stuff or something? I mean, you made me choose a safe word, so…” Newt bit his lip as Hermann’s fingers finally grazed his nipples, touching just enough to tease at sensation without actually providing it.

“I thought we’d take things slowly,” Hermann said, his words deliberate as he popped open another one of Newt’s buttons. He traced the tattoos on Newt’s chest with just the tips of his fingers. “Like I said, you’ve had a trying day and you must be sore. I wouldn’t want to be too _rough_ with you."

“You- _ah_ ,” Newt gasped, interrupted by Hermann undoing the last of the buttons and taking Newt’s shirt off. Newt's skin, so warm after Hermann’s touches, prickled at the sudden exposure to cool air. “Is that what this is? You gave me a safe word for _gentle_ sex?”

“Is that a problem, _darling_?” Hermann drawled, kissing each of Newt’s nipples before licking just the tip of one, forcing Newt to arc into the sensation.

Newt's responding laugh was slightly hysterical. Of _course_ they would need a safe word for _nice_ sex (and not just nice sex like they’d had before, because Hermann seemed to be gearing up for something completely different here). That was so typical for them. Hermann and Newt raged and collided against each other like racing atoms; that was how they _worked_ , it was those impacts that fueled so many of their discoveries. Moments of kindness happened in-between, sure, but they’d always done their greatest work at high speeds. It made sense that slowing down was what required a warning sign for them.

So if Hermann wanted to punish him with nice sex, well, wouldn’t that just be fitting? Newt barred his teeth and said, “Of course not, _dear_.”

Hermann smirked, as if amused by the fact that Newt had only _just_ caught on. “Glad to hear it, sweetheart. Now, let’s take these pants off, hmm?”

“Take these pants off” apparently meant taking as long as possible to undo the zip so that Hermann's hands constantly brushed against Newt’s crotch without actually applying any significant pressure to it. Newt tried to buck his hips into the touch, but Hermann only shook his head and moved his hands away.

“Don’t be impatient,” Hermann said. He caressed Newt’s waistline, teasing at the hair there without dipping any lower. “Like I said: we’re taking this slowly.”

Hermann did finally begin to tug Newt's pants off though. "Thank God," Newt breathed. His skin was on fire after so many minutes of constant caresses and touches; he was hot and sweating and his cock strained desperately against his boxers once Hermann had pulled his pants that far down. Hermann hummed happily at the sight of Newt's erection, but opted to kiss the tattoos on Newt’s thighs instead of touching Newt’s cock.

Newt groaned. Screw the Kaiju; Hermann Gottlieb was the one who was going to kill him in the end. Newt was so oversensitive by this point that even the slightest touch from Hermann was enough to make his legs shake. It didn’t help that Hermann was really not motivated to make a quick affair of Newt’s pants. Instead, Hermann explored each inch of new skin as it was revealed, mapping it thoroughly with his hands and kissing it before pulling the pants further down and beginning the process anew.

Newt was breathing hard by the time Hermann fully discarded the pants. Newt's eyes had closed at some point during the drawn out process. When he opened them again, it was to Hermann sitting on him, completely clothed while Newt’s skin burned in the open air. Hermann’s pupils were dilated, the bloody ring from their drift standing out in stark relief against the black. Between that and his rumpled hair and clothes, Hermann looked positively _wild_.

“Sure you can do slow and patient there, Herm?” Newt tried to tease. His voice was barely a rasp, though, as Hermann’s eyes raked over Newt’s body.

“I would love nothing more than to…fuck you right here,” Hermann said, hesitating over the profanity as he stroked Newt’s thighs. “It would be harder and faster than anything you've come up with in your fantasies. And all you would have to do is ask for it.”

Hermann kissed him roughly, aggressively licking and sucking his way into Newt’s mouth. Newt moaned in relief, dragging his hips against Hermann’s in an obvious plea. But the action only made Hermann immediately soften the kiss. It shifted from a siege of Newt’s mouth to simply an exploration, until Hermann was only giving Newt light pecks on the lips. Hermann’s smile lit up his entire face as he cradled Newt’s face in his hands, placing one final kiss on his forehead before pulling away. “Later,” he said. “Tonight, I have to be gentle with you.”

“Come on, Hermann,” Newt whined. “You _really_ don’t have to. I drew a dick on your chalkboard so you’d fuck me harder, for Christ’s sake; I don’t know if gentility is exactly what I deserve right now.”

“Oh, you _definitely_ do not deserve to be treated gently,” Hermann snorted. “But luckily for you, I am a rather generous partner. Now, shall I continue?”

Newt nodded desperately and Hermann _finally_ took off Newt's boxers. His sigh of relief was cut short when Hermann’s body _ever so slightly_ brushed against his dick as the other man grabbed lube from the bedside table. Newt wheezed at the touch, his mind going blank as it reached for more of that sensation without being able to find it.

“Hmm, you’re ready for me to prep you, I think,” Hermann said. “We’ll go nice and slow, since you’ve been so good thus far.” He squeezed a generous portion of lube over his fingers. Newt could only nod again, willing to agree to almost anything Hermann said as long as it meant getting those fingers inside of him. His body positively _ached_ for it.

“Newton.” Hermann’s voice shifted from sickly sweet to somber again and the change was drastic enough to catch Newt’s attention.

“Yeah?” Newt breathed.

“What is your safe word?”

“Asymptote.”

“Do you want to use your safe word?” Hermann said slowly.

“Um.” Newt felt overwhelmed, both by the sincerity of the question and by the prickling, phantom sensation of Hermann’s hands against his body that coated him like a second skin. “No,” he managed after a moment.

“Okay. Just remember, we can stop anytime,” Hermann said.

Newt took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I want you to keep going.”

Hermann kissed him again, still too gently, but Newt sighed into the touch. Hermann nipped his lip as he pressed his finger lightly against Newt’s hole, circling it slowly before pushing just the tip in.

Newt gasped into Hermann’s mouth. “More,” he said, trying to move against Hermann’s finger only for Hermann to place a firm hand on his hip.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, darling,” Hermann admonished, but he pressed the rest of his finger inside anyway. Newt’s body burned with the new addition, his nerves on fire, his cock hot and painfully hard. Newt wasn’t sure how long Hermann slowly thrust that first finger in and out of him, but by the time Hermann finally brushed against his prostate, Newt was ready to scream with relief.

“Yes!” he cried. “Keep doing that, you fucking- _fuck_.” He lost track of his words as Hermann slowly stroked his prostate again and again. Sensation sparked across Newt’s skin as if he were lit by a live wire; he squirmed and gasped for breath at Hermann’s gentle touches. He cursed when Hermann pulled the finger out, only to yelp when Hermann slid two fingers back in. Hermann let Newt adjust to the sensation for a stupidly long time before finally moving his fingers again.

“You’re the worst,” Newt hissed as Hermann began to slowly scissor his fingers.

“Why? Ah, am I going too fast? My dearest apologies, Newton,” Hermann said, removing his fingers and going back to running his hands along Newt’s chest. Hermann passed his fingers over Newt’s nipples, only giving them a light pinch before going back to circling Newt’s torso.

“I didn’t even know sex could _be_ passive aggressive,” Newt growled. “Hell, I didn’t even know _you_ could be passive aggressive.”

“Yes, we do normally tend to skip the passive part, don’t we?” Hermann said, smirking. He applied more lube to his fingers and slid three of them into Newt, saying, “But exceptions must be made in such circumstances as these.”

Newt didn't respond, too preoccupied with trying to remember how to breathe. Hermann took that moment to _finally_ give Newt’s cock more than a passing glance, giving it a slow stroke before pressing his lips to the head. Newt whined, but no matter how many times he obnoxiously bucked his hips, Hermann wouldn’t take any of it into his mouth. Instead he kissed it leisurely and licked at the head with an obscene groan that was _definitely_ solely for Newt’s benefit. Hermann's fingers continued to move and thrust inside of him. That, along with the warm, wet grazes of Hermann’s lips across Newt’s cock, sent a jolt throughout his body that left Newt shivering. “I- I think I’m ready,” Newt said.

“Are you sure? We do want to be thorough here, love,” Hermann said. He wrapped his lips over the tip of Newt’s cock and sucked lightly, his eyes shining with withheld laughter as he waited for Newt’s response.

It took a few moments for Newt to remember how to speak the English language, but he managed to choke out, “Yes, yes, I’m really sure!”

Hermann shrugged as if the whole thing made no difference to him, and the only reason he’d been dragging this out was to placate Newt. “Very well,” he said. Then he kissed Newt hard enough to bruise, pulling his fingers out so that he could tug at Newt’s hair. When Hermann finally pulled back, his eyes were alight with desire. “It’s difficult to restrain myself like this,” he said, pressing his lips lightly against Newt’s throat. “Especially when you’re so…responsive.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t restrain yourself,” Newt replied, his voice cracking as Hermann gently stroked his dick again.

“Perhaps in the future, I won’t,” Hermann said. “But for now, I must be kind to you, sweet Newton.” Hermann had been unable to hold back his sarcasm upon calling Newt _sweet_ , and Newt rolled his eyes in response. Catching the look, Hermann sat up and pulled his own pants off. He then slicked himself with lube, throwing his head back and sighing as he caressed his cock.

“You’re a sadist,” Newt moaned, his own dick painfully hard.

Hermann raised an eyebrow. “You say that as if you _mind_.” Which, yeah, fair point.

Hermann kissed the tip of Newt’s cock before lining himself up at Newt’s hole and pushing in. Hermann slipped in easily, but he still moved so slowly and stretched Newt’s hole so gradually that Newt was fisting the sheets in an effort not to scream.

Even Hermann seemed strained by the pace, panting by the time he’d pushed all the way in. “ _Gott_ , Newton,” he breathed, finally sounding as wrecked as Newt felt.

“ _Move_ ,” Newt whined.

Hermann acquiesced, and though he brushed against every sensitive nerve inside of Newt, his thrusts were so shallow and gentle that they didn’t remotely soothe the frantic arousal burning Newt’s skin. Hermann slowly grinded into Newt’s ass for whole minutes, grazing his prostate with a feather-light touch until Newt cried out in frustration.

“Is there something wrong, love? Am I moving too quickly?” Hermann said, brushing the tip of his cock against Newt’s prostate in a drawn out motion that forced a shout from Newt’s mouth.

“No!” Newt said. “No, no, not too quickly, _baby_.”

Hermann narrowed his eyes. “Oh, _babe_ , I’m so glad that’s the case,” he said, giving a sudden thrust that _finally_ gave Newt the contact that he needed. Newt felt dizzy from so much sensation, moaning when Hermann returned to his slow movements from before.

“Hermann,” he whimpered. Hermann’s hands swept across Newt’s arms and he thrusted into Newt’s ass; every cell in Newt’s body positively _sang_ in response as the heat in his torso built to an almost unbearable pressure against his skin. “I should have told you about the rough sex thing, okay?” Newt cried out, ready to _beg_ if it meant being properly fucked. “Your punishment worked, alright, you win. Come _on_ , Herm, I need _more_. _Please_.”

“I suppose there was an apology in there somewhere,” Hermann said, settling into a rhythm that was still too slow, but that finally applied the regular thrusts that Newt so desperately needed. Newt’s breath came out in gasps and his legs trembled when Hermann started to stroke his dick. Hermann hardly had to touch him for a minute before Newt came, mewling in relief as orgasm sent sparks along his skin.

Hermann groaned in relief too, thrusting quickly and roughly into Newt, abandoning the languid pace he’d established earlier. Newt was still sensitive so soon after coming, but he couldn’t help but thrust back into Hermann as the other man fucked him. After that, it only took a few, brutal thrusts until Hermann came inside Newt.

They were both left gasping for air. Newt absently stroked Hermann’s back when Hermann practically collapsed on top of him. “I need to pull out,” Hermann said into Newt’s chest, not seeming particularly motivated to do so.

“You don’t _have_ to,” Newt said, rocking ever so slightly on Hermann’s softening dick. Hermann made a face and removed himself; Newt couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden emptiness.

“Newton?” Hermann said, his voice laced with actual concern as opposed to the syrupy sweet facsimile of it that’d been present before. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and began wiping them down. “Are you okay? That wasn’t…that is, this was satisfactory for you?”

Newt laughed, dragging Hermann down beside him and kissing him deeply. “That,” he said, pulling away before he could get too caught up in Hermann licking his way into his mouth, “was… _wow_. If that was you punishing me, I don’t know if I can handle you _rewarding_ me.”

“You say that as if you’ll be in a position to find out anytime soon,” Hermann said dryly.

“Hey,” Newt said, holding Hermann’s face between his hands. “I’ll be honest with you from here on out, okay? I mean, we’re drift partners now. It’s hard to get more honest than that.”

Hermann smiled. “Good. Perhaps,” he said, stroking Newt’s hair, “in time, if you’re nice to me, I’ll, er, fuck you into the mattress.”

Hermann was still hesitant when it came to dirty talk, but even the effort made Newt wish he were ready for round two. “God, I love you,” Newt said. At Hermann’s startled twitch, Newt frowned. “I’ve told you that, right?”

“No,” Hermann said carefully, “I don’t believe you have.”

“Oh. Well, I do.”

Hermann looked over Newt, his gaze hungry in a way that _definitely_ hinted at Newt being fucked into oblivion sometime in the future. Newt grinned and kissed Hermann again, sighing happily when Hermann gently bit at Newt’s lips.

 


End file.
